Die Nacht der Wölfe
by Jenn.T
Summary: S.Snape ist zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy auf der Flucht nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords. Ihre Feinde ziehen die Kreise immer enger. da trifft Severus eine folgenschwere Entscheidung
1. Prolog

**Disclamer:** alle Rechte an verwendeten Personen und Orten gehören der großen JKR. Leider hatte sie diese großartigen Ideen zu erst und so kann mit der folgenden Geschichte kein Geld verdient werden.

**Inhaltsangabe**: Severus Snape ist zusammen mit Draco und Lucius Malfoy auf der Flucht nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords. Am letzten Abend des Jahres sinnieren Severus und Lucius über ihr Dasein als Flüchtige.

b DIE NACHT DER WÖLFE/b bProlog/b 

Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt. Ein kleiner, magisch nur mittelmäßig begabter Junge hatte das Unfassbare getan und den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Der Orden des Phönix, der schon allein durch den Tod von Albus Dumbledore eine riesigen Verlust erlitten hatte, musste in der letzten Schlacht, die sich die verbliebenen Todesser mit den Gegnern des Dunklen Lords lieferten, weitere Tote hinnehmen.

Severus Snape, ehemaliger Meister der Tränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin in Hogwarts hatte seine Flucht schon vorher begonnen. Severus hatte in seinem Leben zwei Menschen getroffen, denen er zutiefst vertraute. Den ersten hatte er vor knapp einem halben Jahr umgebracht. Der andere durchwühlte gerade einen Schrank des leerstehenden Muggelhauses, in das sie vor wenigen Minuten eingebrochen waren.

Ein bitteres Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu dem Mann mit den ungepflegten und etwas verfitzten blonden Haaren um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich komme mir vor, wie einer dieser Ministeriumsmagier auf Hausdurchsuchung", sagte Lucius Malfoy sarkastisch.

„Haben die dir auch die Lebensmittel aus dem Haus geschleppt?", fragte Severus und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Lucius kicherte tonlos.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wieso Arthur Weasley so oft bei uns war", erwiderte er und wurde schlagartig ernst.


	2. der letzte Tag des Jahres

bDer letzte Tag des Jahres/b 

Severus erinnerte sich genau an jenen Abend. Am Vorabend der letzten Schlacht hatten Auroren Malfoy Manor angegriffen. Der alte Landsitz der Malfoys war bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Narcissa Malfoy war gestorben, bei den sinnlosen Versuchen, ihr Hab und Gut zu retten. Lucius war die Flucht aus Askaban wenige Wochen vor dem Fall des Dunklen Lords zusammen mit den Lestrange Brüdern gelungen und so hatten sie die Reihen der Todesser verstärken können. Das nützte ihnen jedoch heute auch nichts mehr. Die Lestranges und viele andere mehr waren tot.

Severus zwang sich, an ihre aktuellen Probleme zu denken.

„Was haben wir?", fragte er und ging zu Lucius hinüber, der noch immer in dem hohen Vorratsschrank wühlte.

„Was ist das?", wollte der blonde Magier wissen und hielt Severus eine bunt bedruckte Schachtel entgegen.

„Cornflakes", sagte Severus und riss die Packung auf.

Lucius nahm eine Handvoll und schob sie sich in den Mund, um mit verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck darauf herum zu kauen.

„Das isst man in Milch aufgeweicht", erklärte Severus und reichte Lucius eine Milchflasche.

„Ich mag kein Nugat", sagte Lucius kauend mit gespielt beleidigter Miene.

„Brot wäre nicht schlecht", sagte er wieder ernst werdend. Severus nickte und suchte weiter.

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Draco einen Tagespropheten ergattern können und zu ihrem großen Entsetzen hatte die Schlagzeile gelautet, dass es dem Ministerium gelungen war, einen neuen Zauber zu entwickeln, der Magiespuren aufdeckte. Nun mussten sie extrem vorsichtig sein und sich gut überlegen, wo und wann sie Magie gebrauchten und ganz sicher war es ein Aufrufezauber nicht wert, entdeckt zu werden.

Während sich Lucius weitere Schränke vornahm und ihren Rucksack füllte, entdeckte Severus eine kleine Hausbar. Anerkennend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine Flasche Single Malt Whisky stand da und bettelte förmlich darum, mitgenommen zu werden.

„Es ist erbärmlich", schnaufte Lucius, als sie einen kleinen Hügel hinauf gingen.

Im Wald gut versteckt hatten sie eine kleine Holzhütte gefunden. Während sich Severus und Lucius auf die Suche nach Essbarem begaben, sollte Draco sich von den Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen erholen. Eine Armee von Hippogreifen, befehligt von keinem anderen als Rubeus Hagrid, hatte in der letzten Schlacht dem Orden einen deutlichen Vorteil gebracht. Eines dieser Viecher hatte Draco tief am Rücken verletzt. Und Lucius' Sohn war deutlich aus anderem Holz geschnitzt als dieser selbst.

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte Severus.

„Arthur Weasley", knurrte Lucius.

„Der hat jetzt ein Büro mit richtigem Fenster", erwiderte Severus.

„Stell dir mal vor, dieser Bastard könnte mich jetzt sehen." Lucius schüttelte sich ob dieser Vorstellung.

„Besser wir treffen auf keinen", erwiderte Severus und starrte auf die Spuren vor ihnen im Schnee.

„Verdammt", knurrten er und Lucius im Chor.

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben gingen sie vorsichtig weiter. Erleichtert stellten sie wenig später fest, dass sich die Fußspuren von der Hütte entfernten.

„Vielleicht sind das irgendwelche Muggel gewesen, die auf der Jagd waren", vermutete Severus.

Lucius nickte.

„Vielleicht. Die Frage ist eher, was sie jagen."

Draco schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, als er sie erblickte.

„Da waren lauter Muggel. Die sind hier ganz in der Nähe rumgelaufen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Muggel waren?", fragte Severus und brach für jeden ein Stück aus dem Brot heraus.

„Der Art sich zu kleiden nach, ja", erwiderte Draco und verschlang seinen Anteil.

„Besser wir verschwinden von hier", meinte Severus.

„Und wo sollen wir hin?", fragte Lucius. „Wir können nicht weit weg. Jede große Anstrengung wird Dracos Wunden wieder aufreißen lassen."

„Schaffst du es, nach London zu apparieren?", wollte Severus wissen und wandte sich an Draco.

Dieser starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„London?", fragte er.

Severus nickte. „Genau ins Nest der Schlangen. Mitten in London werden sie uns nie vermuten."

„Die alten Todesserverstecke sind mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr sicher", entgegnete Lucius.

„Alles was wir brauchen ist ein sicherer Apparierplatz in London", sagte Severus.

„Die Nocturngasse können wir bestimmt vergessen. Dort wimmelt es sicherlich nur so von Auroren", meinte Lucius.

„Was ist mit dem Haus von meiner Großmutter?", fragte Draco.

„Dort kann man nicht rein apparieren", sagte Severus. „Aber genau da will ich mit euch hin."

„In das Haus von Harry Potter." Lucius spuckte den Namen förmlich aus.

Severus begann zu grinsen. „Genau dort hin."

„Da gab es doch diese Lagerhallen unten am Fluss, in denen wir uns mit Avery und Nott früher immer getroffen haben", überlegte Lucius. „Dorthin könnten wir doch apparieren, oder?"

Severus nickte.

Sie warteten bis zur Dämmerung und apparierten dann in ein Industriegebiet im Süden Londons. Severus führte sie in einen kleinen Schuppen, dessen Schloss er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete. Es waren noch immer ziemlich viele Muggel unterwegs. Severus wunderte sich einwenig. Am Morgen hatte er in dem Muggelhaus auf einem Kalender gesehen, dass heute der letzte Tag des Jahres war. Doch anscheinend kannten die Muggel keine arbeitsfreien Feiertage mehr. Durch ein Fenster konnte er erste Leuchtraketen und Feuerwerk sehen. Sein Vater war ein Muggel gewesen und Severus erinnerte sich mit leichtem Grauen daran, dass dieser jedes Jahr eine riesige Freude daran gehabt hatte, Feuerwerk abzuschießen. Angewiderte wandte er sich ab.

„Wir warten bis es richtig dunkel ist", sagte er leise zu den beiden Malfoys.

So richtig dunkel wurde es in London nie, doch Severus gelang es, Lucius und Draco ungesehen bis zum Grimmauldplatz zu geleiten. Wie erwartet, konnte er das alte Haus der Familie Black sehen, sobald er an der steinernen Treppe angelangt war. Der Fideliuszauber hatte in dem Moment seine Macht verloren, in dem der Geheimniswahrer, Albus Dumbledore, gestorben war. Niemand im Orden schien sich die Mühe gemacht zu haben, das Haus erneut zu verstecken. Severus grinste böse.

„Potter, du lässt ganz schön nach", dachte er.

Zusammen mit Lucius begann Severus die Schließflüche zu knacken, welche die Haustür verschlossen. Modergeruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Der Orden musste dieses Haus tatsächlich seit dem Ableben von Sirius Black nicht mehr benutzt haben.

„Draco, mach einwenig Licht", befahl Lucius und sah noch einmal wachsam auf die Straße, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie wieder hier her kommen. Verräter am reinen Blut!", schrie eine keifende Stimme.

„Mrs. Black", erklärte Severus und trat mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor. „Lumos."

„Guten Abend", sagte Lucius ruhig ehe Mrs. Black erneut mit schreien anfangen konnte.

„Lucius Malfoy!", erwiderte das Portrait und Mrs. Black setzte sich offensichtlich perplex auf den Stuhl, den ihr der Maler ihres Portraits höflicherweise gemalt hatte.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht der Mann meiner Nichte. Nicht Lucius Malfoy auch noch." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Kein Orden", sagte Severus während er die Gaslaternen im Korridor entzündete.

„Von diesem Abschaum hat sich schon länger keiner mehr blicken lassen. Abgesehen von dem Dieb, der wertvolle Familienerbstücke hier raus geschleppt hat", wetterte Mrs. Black wieder los.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Severus und ignorierte ihre zornigen Blicke. „Wir gehören zur anderen Seite."

„Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?", fragte Lucius.

Mrs. Black sah ihn sauer an. „Seit mein verdorbenes Balg meinen Hauselfen an diesen Potterbengel vererbt hat, gibt es niemand mehr, der uns hier mit Neuigkeiten beschert!"

„Der Dunkle Lord wurde besiegt", erklärte Severus.

„Nein! Niemals!", rief Mrs. Black. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Er wurde von genau diesem Potterbengel besiegt, Madame", sagte Lucius.

„Wir sind auf der Flucht vor den Auroren und müssen hier unterkommen", erklärte Severus. Den ganzen Tag, seit seiner Entscheidung, sich hier zu verstecken, hatte ihm davor gegraut, dieser alten Hexe die Geschichte ihrer Flucht erklären zu müssen.

„Mein Sohn wurde im Kampf schwer verwundet und braucht unbedingt Ruhe an einem sicheren Ort", sagte Lucius und trat näher.

Mrs. Black sah zweifelnd von ihm zu Severus.

„Und der da?", fragte sie Malfoy und deutete auf Severus.

„Der hat immer auf unserer Seite gestanden und quasi den Orden bespitzelt", sagte Lucius.

Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wie sehr er das Wort „bespitzeln" hasste.

„Und du selber, Lucius?", forschte Mrs. Black eine winzige Spur versöhnlicher.

„Ich war stets dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben, Madame", erwiderte Lucius und kreuzte hinter seinem Rücken die Finger, so dass es nur Severus sehen konnte.

Der hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben. Lucius war in erster Linie stets sich selbst verbunden, um sein eigenes Wohlergehen bemüht und tat das, was ihm den größten Vorteil einbrachte. Nur wenige hatten das Privileg, ihn auch von einer anderen, der loyalen Seite kennen zu lernen.

Mrs. Black nickte.

„Nun gut", sagte sie. „Ihr könnt hier bleiben. Dieser Orden hat das Haus seit dem Tod von dieser Missgeburt nicht mehr genutzt. Hier solltet ihr also sicher sein."

„Danke", antwortete Severus.

Lucius nickte ihr zu und folgte dann Severus hinunter in die Küche.

Severus und Lucius packten die Reste ihres Raubzuges auf den Tisch, während Draco einige Kerzen und ein Feuer im Kamin entzündete.

„Mein Rücken fühlt sich schon viel besser an", erzählte Draco während des Essens.

Lucius nickte. „Gut."

„Dann können wir dieses Land verlassen und kommen erst wieder, wenn die Zauberer hier sich ihrer Wurzeln besinnen und aufhören, Schlammblüter als vollwertige Zauberer anzusehen", ereiferte sich Draco weiter.

Wieder nickte Lucius gelangweilt. Severus sah von Lucius zu seinem Sohn, der nicht zu bemerken schien, wie aussichtslos diese Pläne waren.

„Es wird ein neuer Meister kommen, und dann werden wir seine ersten und treuesten Anhänger sein", meinte Draco mit stolz erhobener Brust.

„Es ist gut, Draco", sagte Lucius und legte sein Messer auf den Tisch.

„Aber Vater -", begann Draco.

„Geh ins Bett Draco", seufzte Lucius müde. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinem Sohn nachsah, der irritiert das Zimmer verließ.

„Klingt ganz nach Belatrix", sagte Severus.

„Selig sind die geistig Armen", erwiderte Lucius sarkastisch, griff nach der Flasche Whiskey und öffnete sie mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes.

„Das ich noch erleben darf, wie du ein wahres Wort über deinen Sohn sprichst", grinste Severus.

„Er ist in erster Linie Narcissas Sohn", erwiderte Lucius und trank direkt aus der Flasche.

„Wir kommen hier nicht mehr weg", meinte Lucius düster und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Severus nickte.

„Wir hätten schon vor Wochen das Land verlassen sollen."

„Draco hält uns mit seiner Wunde auf. Ohne ihn wären wir viel flexibler", sagte Severus leise.

Lucius nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber was hätte ich machen sollen. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht verletzt zurück lassen. Irgendwie ist er ja doch auch mein Sohn."

Severus starrte schweigend ins Feuer.

„Wir haben verloren, Severus. Wir haben verspielt. Einmal in unserem Leben haben wir uns für eine Seite festgelegt und dabei haben wir auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt. Wir haben uns falsch entschieden." Lucius trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er wusste, dass er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte. Nur war keiner mehr da, der dies bezeugen konnte. Den einzigen, der Severus' Unschuld, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, bestätigen konnte, den hatte er umgebracht. Dabei hatte er nichts anderes getan, als seine eigene Haut zu retten. Dieser verfluchte Unbrechbare Eid hätte ihn umgebracht. Abgesehen davon war Albus Dumbledore ohnehin dem Tode geweiht gewesen. Lange hatte Severus diese Tatsache verleugnet und weit von sich geschoben, aber an jenem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm war ihm die volle Wahrheit schlagartig bewusst geworden.

Lucius begann plötzlich in seinem Umhang zu kramen und zog schließlich eine kleine Schatulle hervor. Aus dieser entnahm er eine längliche Pastille und hielt sie hoch.

„Ich gehe nie mehr zurück nach Askaban", sagte er entschlossen.

Severus sah erstaunt auf.

„Gift?", fragte er. „Du willst Gift nehmen?"

Lucius nickte. „Du nicht?"

„Nein, so werde ich mich nicht davon schleichen. Mich selbst zu töten, hieße doch, einzugestehen, alles falsch gemacht zu haben."

„Hast du nicht alles falsch gemacht?", fragte Lucius erstaunt. „Schließlich hast du den alten Mann ja doch umgebracht."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Lucius hatte den wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Das hat mir mein Leben gerettet", erwiderte Severus etwas unwirsch.

Lucius nickte und sah sich um.

„Schönes Leben, vielen Dank", sagte er schließlich bitter.

„Ich werde jedenfalls mich nicht einfach ergeben, sondern meine Haut so teuer wie möglich verkaufen", knurrte Severus und griff nach der schon fast leeren Flasche.

„Ja", murmelte Lucius. „Ja, es ist wohl besser so zu sterben." Er steckte die Pastille wieder in die Schatulle und verstaute sie wieder in seinem Umhang.

„Mit uns werden viele Ministeriumszauberer sterben müssen", sagte er mit festerer Stimme. Severus nickte zustimmend.

Von draußen konnte man mit einem Male sehr viele Feuerwerksknaller hören. Lucius schreckte hoch, doch Severus hob die Flasche.

„Na dann, auf ein Neues Jahr, Lucius", prostete er Lucius zu und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Was auch immer es bringen mag", erwiderte Lucius.

„Was auch immer es bringen mag", wiederholte Severus.


	3. der Neujahrsmorgen

bDer Neujahrsmorgen/b 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich über dem zugefrorenen See und tauchten Hogwarts in ein goldenes Licht. Tausende Schneekristalle reflektierten die Sonnenstrahlen und ließen die Ländereien von Hogwarts aussehen, als seien sie mit funkelnden Diamanten überdeckt.

Minerva McGonagall trat gut gelaunt in ihr Büro. Die meisten der ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts schliefen noch tief und fest. Sie hatte den gestrigen Abend bei Freunden verbracht und hatte sich im Eifer der guten Vorsätze vorgenommen, so bald wie möglich mit den Arbeiten für das Zaubereiministerium zu beginnen.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie erschrocken hoch fahren. Verwirrt blickte Professor McGonagall sich um. Dann sah sie Phineas Nigellus, der sie mit blasierter Mienen aus seinem Bilderrahmen herab ansah.

„Ja?", fragte die Schulleiterin.

„Direktorin", begann Nigellus, „ich war letzte Nacht im Haus meiner Familie."

„Im Haus von Harry Potter", verbesserte McGonagall ihn. Phineas Nigellus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe dort eine eigenartige Entdeckung gemacht."

„Fahren Sie fort." Langsam wurde Minerva McGonagall ungeduldig.

„In dem Raum, in dem mein leeres Portrait hängt, schlief ein Junge."  
„So weit ich weiß, war Potter bei den Weasleys", wunderte sich McGonagall.

„Mit blonden Haaren. Mit sehr blonden Haaren", sagte Phineas.

McGonagall blickte erschrocken auf.

„Haben Sie", ihre Stimme stockte, „haben Sie sonst noch jemanden oder etwas gesehen?"

Phineas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die anderen Portraits schienen nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, mich zu sehen und haben kaum mit mir gesprochen. Ich habe nichts weiter sehen können."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte McGonagall. „Wissen Sie was das bedeuten könnte?"

Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum, bis sie vor dem Portrait eines älteren Zauberers stand.

„Everard wachen Sie auf!", sagte McGonagall energisch.

„Ich habe es schon gehört", gähnte Everard.

„Gehen Sie sofort ins Ministerium und verständigen Sie den Minister."

„Nein! Minerva!", ertönte eine andere Stimme und McGonagall drehte sich ein weiteres Mal erstaunt um.

„Albus? Guten Morgen und -", begann sie, wurde jedoch von dem Portrait ihres Vorgängers unterbrochen.

„Minerva, Sie verstehen das alles falsch", versuchte Albus Dumbledore zu erklären.

„Was soll ich daran falsch verstehen?", fuhr McGonagall auf. „Er hat Sie umgebracht. Er hat Sie kaltblütig ermordet, Albus!"

Severus und Lucius waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, als die Vorhänge vor dem Portrait von Mrs. Black zur Seite flogen. Erschrocken zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Mrs. Black betrachtete die beiden missbilligend. Zögernd senkten sie die Zauberstäbe wieder.

„Vielen Dank", knurrte Mrs. Black.

„Ich wollte Sie beide nicht erschrecken", fügte sie etwas versöhnlicher hinzu.

„Was ist los?", wollte Lucius wissen.

Mrs. Black schien etwas verlegen nach einer Antwort zu suchen.

„Ich fürchte, Sie können hier nicht bleiben", begann sie.

„Aber der Orden nutzt dieses Haus schon lange nicht mehr. Und wie Sie selbst gestern Abend erzählten, war hier schon seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr", sagte Severus.

Mrs. Black hob unwirsch eine Hand.

„Nein. Das war gestern Abend. Phineas Nigelus war letzte Nacht hier."

„Aber er hat uns nicht gesehen, oder?", fragte Lucius.

„Er ist verpflichtet, dem aktuellen Schulleiter von Hogwarts nach bestem Wissen zu helfen", sagte Severus mit tonloser Stimme.

„Wo ist sein Portrait hier im Haus?", fragte er weiter.

„Im ersten Stock, zweites Zimmer", erwiderte Mrs. Black mit scheinbar aufrichtig mitleidiger Stimme.

„Das Zimmer, in dem Draco schläft!", entfuhr es Lucius entsetzt.

Mrs. Black nickte.

„Wie schnell können sie an einem Neujahrsmorgen ihre verdammten Auroren zusammen haben?", fragte Lucius, als sie zurück eilten.

„Das werden wir bald heraus finden, schätze ich", antwortete Severus.

„Was'n los?", fragte eine verschlafene Stimme. Draco stand mit zerzaustem Haar auf dem Treppenabsatz.

Severus antwortete nicht und öffnete die Tür zum Salon. Er konnte Lucius hören, der seinen Sohn anwies, ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Das kannst du dir sparen", meinte Severus säuerlich. Lucius und Draco sahen erstaunt auf.

Severus konnte im morgendlichen Licht sehen, wie zwei Gestalten in einer Seitengasse wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

„Sie kommen."

Die Minuten verstrichen und Severus blickte weiter durch eines der verdreckten Fenster. Etwa zehn oder fünfzehn Auroren konnte er unten aus den Seitengassen kommen sehen.

„Sie kommen."

„Könnten wir nicht hier weg apparieren?", fragte Draco panisch.

Lucius und Severus sahen sich um.

„Nein", erwiderte Severus knapp und beobachtete wieder die Auroren, die sich auf dem Rasenstück vor dem Haus zu sammeln begannen.

„Apparierschutz", erklärte Lucius kurz und ging aus dem Raum.

„Du solltest deinem Vater folgen", sagte Severus ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Draco ging seinem Vater nach, der bereits begann, magische Barrieren zu beschwören. Niemand konnte in dieses Haus hinein apparieren, aber diesmal konnten sie auch nicht heraus. Severus dachte angestrengt nach, konnte sich aber nicht an eine Hintertür erinnern. Nun gut, die Auroren mussten die Haustür benutzen, um herein zu kommen. Severus begann grimmig zu lächeln. Sie würden mit vielen Leben dafür bezahlen müssen. Wenn es heute und hier zu Ende gehen sollte, dann war er bereit, diesen nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Für einen winzigen Moment erlaubte er sich einen wehmütigen Gedanken an Albus Dumbledore, der stets gesagt hatte, dass sterben und das danach kommende nicht schlimm seien.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen", hatte der alte Mann damals auf dem Astronomieturm in Severus' Kopf gesagt.

Severus zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. Die Auroren begannen sich wieder auf das Haus zu zu bewegen.

„Ich komme Albus", dachte Severus und ging aus dem Salon.

Sein dunkles Mal erlaubte es ihm, Lucius' magische Barriere zu durchschreiten.

„Sie kommen", sagte Severus und einen Herzschlag später zerbarst die alte zweiflügelige Haustür in einer gewaltigen Explosion.

Severus, Lucius und Draco hasteten die Treppe hoch bis zum nächsten Absatz. Dann sah Severus, wie aus einer kleinen Flasche, die mitten im Flur lag, ein gelbes Gas austrat. Ehe er noch einen Kopfblasenzauber oder einen ähnlichen Schutzzauber aussprechen konnte, gelang es ihm nicht mehr, Luft zu holen und seine Lungen verweigerten ihm ihren Dienst.


	4. Epilog

bEpilog/b 

Er war der strahlende Held des letzten halben Jahres. Der erste, dem das Ministerium seinen UTZ geschenkt hatte. Hermine Granger war völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Harry Potter hatte seine Aurorenausbildung bereits begonnen.

Er stieg über die Trümmer der zerborstenen Haustür hinweg. Fahles Licht drang vom Grimmauldplatz aus in den Hausflur. Grimmig bemerkte er, dass das Gemälde von Sirius' Mum zerstört war. Der giftige Rauch hatte sich verzogen, und Harry versuchte in dem wenigen Licht etwas zu erkennen.

Eine Bewegung in einem der Portraits ließ ihn inne halten. Albus Dumbledore saß in einer Ecke in einem der Gemälde, die an der Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken angebracht waren. Er schluchzte leise.

„Professor?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Oh nein", weinte der ehemalige Schulleiter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Das war nicht mein Plan. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dass es so enden sollte."

ENDE 


End file.
